


Self-Preservation

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Deceit is self-preservation. Too bad the others don't always see that.





	Self-Preservation

He is self-preservation. Patton himself has explained that to Thomas, to the others, but he sees it in their eyes. He knows that even Patton doesn't trust him, no matter how much he may say that Deceit's there to help.

It's not like he blames them, quite the opposite. He prides himself on being able to cultivate fear and unease in the others. After all, no matter how hard you may try to dismiss fear, there will always be a niggling thought in the back of your head, pestering you about your desicions. He wants that thought to be there. He wants Thomas to think about himself and his wants. That's how Thomas will thrive. He has to put himself first. There are so many rules and conventions that he has to work around, but with a little deception, he could pass through life with ease.

Patton disagrees. He believes that Thomas is a good person, and that in order to be good you can't lie. He won't glare at Deceit, but he is easily dismissive. Claims that whatever Deceit has brought up isn't important, or isn't relevant. That his opinion isn't allowed at the table.

Logan sees him as a nuisance. Logan likes things to be categorized into neat little boxes. Right and wrong. Black and white. He will work inside the gray areas, but only to categorize them as "mostly black" or "mostly white." After all, logic doesn't need subjectivity. Having differing opinions may occur, but Logan will still say it is a "right" or a "wrong" opinion, based on Thomas' beliefs.

Roman sees Deceit as an occasional ally. When it comes to pursuing Thomas' dreams, Roman will do virtually anything to follow through with that. If he sees lying as adventageous in their situation, propelling Thomas further, then he'll agree with it. He'll come up with creative reasons as to why Thomas can't miss an event, or why he couldn't hang out with his friends that day, or even help convince Thomas that he's a good person, and that he can't do wrong. Because that lie is so much more palatable than the truth.

However, Virgil throws a wrench in Deceit's plans more often than not. Roman will work with him, but only if he sees lying as an advantage. If Virgil can convince Roman that lying would just end with Thomas getting hurt, Roman will refuse to listen to Deceit. Virgil hates it when Deceit shows up, because he sees Deceit not as self-preservation, but as self-destruction. What if they get caught in the lie, what if Thomas' friends don't believe him, what if what if what if. It's annoying, and it's always driven Deceit up the wall.

He is self-preservation. He makes sure that Thomas doesn't get hurt. He makes sure that none of Thomas' friends can hurt him. When Thomas decides to take a risk by telling the truth, Deceit grins and bears it, hoping that the backlash won't be too big. But when Thomas decides to hide, to keep his safety and his sanity intact by telling a lie, or omitting a truth that could hurt them all?

Deceit will be right there, waiting to help Thomas get past whatever is keeping him trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
